


The Jailer

by Sephirotha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jailer has no space or time for sympathy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jailer

Beware, beware, the one who stalks

The prison of forgetting and denial

Who slinks through the shadows

And paralyses those in sight

 

You can run but you cannot hide

The Jailer sees all, every bit and byte

Around the corner, down the corridors

Making sure all is in place

 

Like a ghost, our Jailer moves through walls

Like a robot, no job is left botched

Terrifyingly silent, eerily stealthy

You can never hear those heavy boots until it’s too late

 

Is it he?  Or is it she?  The Jailer refuses to reveal face

Will there be skin?  Will there be circuits?

Is our Jailer even human?

There’s neither voice nor physical evidence

 

Stay in your cells, where you belong

It’s safer there with no hunter on your back

Remain in prison, do your time

Because no matter what your story is

 

The Jailer has no space or time for sympathy


End file.
